1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high pressure cleaning means with a preferably portable housing having a high pressure pump and having an electric motor drive means for the high pressure pump which has an electric drive motor that is connected to the high pressure pump by a drive shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
In high pressure cleaning means of the type to which the present invention is directed, so-called high pressure cleaners, the problem always arises that a high flow rate and high pump pressure with as little weight as possible are desired. At present, it is considered indisputable that a high pressure cleaner that operates with a pressure of 150 bar and flow rate of 10 liters/minute weighs roughly 20 kg. While, by the improvement of pump engineering and by optimized channel routing, as well as by using modern plastic composites, it has been possible to achieve weights under 10 kg in high pressure cleaners which operate in low pressure ranges up to roughly 90 bar with lower delivery volumes, high pressure cleaners of the first-mentioned strength are very heavy devices, as in the past. Efforts are being made to make these high pressure cleaners transportable, in part with axles integrated in the housing.
Otherwise, small pump size, a price as favorable as possible, and also versatility in different geographical regions are important aspects for a high pressure cleaning means or other assemblies with the corresponding electric drives.